El rey del Mar poseidon parte 5 edicion marina
by luisrey2012
Summary: el malvado rey de los mares poseidon quiere undir las ciudades pero Lie, Barda y Jazmin trataran de evitarlo.


El rey de los mares Poseidón parte 5 EDICION MARINA 2.

Jazmín estaba muy adolorida de su brazo y Eo de scilla estaba muy alegre por que mataría a la hija del legendario jarred y Eo dice –cuando el veneno allá hecho contacto con tu corazón tu morirás-, pero una risa de alguien desconocido le dice –no podrás matar a la hija de mi amigo jarred- dice Endon –tu amigo, espera acaso tu eres Endon?- dice Eo –jazmín levántate, toma esta agua sanara esa herida muy rápido- dice Endon –se supone que tú estabas muerto como es que alguien haya revivido eso no es posible- dice Eo –Eo yo me enfrentare a ti y te derrotare aun y así tenga volver a morir- dice Endon así comienza la pelea.

Mientras tanto en el pilar de Jacinto jarred trataba de destruir el pilar pero era muy duro y no podía ni rasguñarlo y se pregunta cómo destruirlo, hasta que su espada brilla con gran intensidad y dice –está bien lo intentare- así ataca a el pilar y le hace una grieta que después se convierte en mas grande y el pilar se destruye, Jazmín ve el pilar caer desde lejos y dice –mi padre lo logro pero aun me pregunto ¿cuántos pilares serán?- - jazmín aléjate vete de aquí si te quedas quizás mueras, ve por lie y barda- dice Endon –está bien pero quizás mi padre venga a ayudarte- dice jazmín.

Mientras tanto lie, Barda y Burn estaban siendo sentenciados a muerte por Poseidón cuando, Burn saca un chuchillo con veneno y mata a 2 guardias marinos y dice –Lie, Barda tomen sus espadas acabaremos con Poseidón- -Poseidón- dice Lie gritando, pero no se percato de que un soldado supremo marino estaba lanzando una técnica cuando Barda dice -que es esto- un triangulo dorado se avía formado en el piso y los estaba confundiendo y llevando a la muerte y una voz misteriosa dice –esta técnica es el triangulo dorado cualquiera que entre allí morirá lentamente- -quien eres- dice Burn, el hombre misterioso se ríe diciendo –me llamo dragón del mar, Canon- -Canon?- dice Lie –emperador Poseidón por favor le pido que me disculpe por la tardanza- dice Canon arrodillado –no importa Dragón del Mar solo llévatelos y mátalos- dice Poseidón –por supuesto excelencia- dice Canon, cuando Canon lleva a lie, Barda y Burn a su pilar les dice –tienen suerte de que los haya dejado vivir los podría haber dejado morir en mi triangulo dorado- dice Canon cuando otro soldado supremo dice –Canon a donde llevas esos hombres- – quien eres- dice canon -no me recuerdas- dice el soldado supremo.

Mientras tanto jarred trataba de seguir en pie pero por el daño del viento suracanado no podía moverse mucho hasta que por fin llega al segundo pilar y dice – ¿Endon estás vivo? –Sí pero no será por mucho tiempo- dice Endon –Jarred ayuda a jazmín, ve al tercer pilar rápido antes que sea tarde- dice Endon.

Mientras tanto Canon le pregunta al hombre misterioso que como se llama y dice el hombre –porque tienes que saber mi nombre si no recuerdas a tu propio compañero de marina- -Que ¿acaso eres?- -si soy Krisna de krisaor- dice Krisna –porque estás aquí, ¿ no deberías estar en el tercer pilar?- dice Canon –no tengo por qué ir a mi pilar el enemigo se perderá porque para llegar a mi pilar tienes que pasar por el laberinto de los 100 años, nadie ni siquiera yo intentaría pasar por ahí, porque si entras jamás saldrás- dice Krinsha –valla que táctica para no pasar- dice Canon -si pero no te has preguntado por qué el emperador Poseidón nos llamo- dice Krinsha -HAHAHA no puedo dejar que me descubran- dice Canon en sus pensamientos –está bien me tengo que ir iré devuelta a mi pilar para ver como mueren esos sujetos- dice Krisna –cuando lie saca una espada guardada, rompe la cuerda y escapan sin que Canon se diera cuenta.

Cuando llegan al cuarto pilar se encuentran a un hombre misterioso y lie dice –quien eres- -Lie como le alegra verlos- dice el jefe guerrero del Sol y burn dice -como escapaste de la prisión en la que te encontrabas- -no lo sé desperté en este pilar- dice el jefe G.D.S y Barda dice –que hiciste con el verdadero jefe G.D.S- -que como que, que izo- dice Lie –míralo con calma Lie el jefe G.D.S tenía diferente voz- dice Barda –Es cierto que hiciste con el verdadero jefe G.D.S- dice Lie y el jefe G.D.S se ríe con una risa macabra diciendo –valla no son tan tontos como pensaba creo que es hora de matarlos- cuando el jefe G.D.S se transforma en una criatura monstruosa y dice –me llamo Caza Lewmnades, soy el 4 guardián de el pilar de la ciudad de New Deltora, como no cayeron en mi trampa los matare o mejor les daré una muerte lenta tomen esto SALAMANDRA SATANICA- dice Lewmnades así lie, barda y burn quedan dormidos por un veneno muy potente.

Mientras tanto Krisna se preguntaba -¿sentí una energía maligna aliada que atravesaba mi pilar?, quizá Lewmnades mato a un animal-.

Mientras que Endon se enfrentaba a Eo no podía con el Eo era más fuerte y utiliza Eo una técnica diferente –GARRA DE OSO- así es como Endon sale herido de gravedad por que fue dañado en el estomago y no puede mas dice Eo –ya estabas muerto no sé porque reviviste solo para morir de nuevo esta es mi técnica final ALAS DE MURCIELAGO- cuando hace esa técnica salen muchos murciélagos que le chupan la sangre a Endon y queda casi muerto cuando dice –aunque yo muera mi deseo se cumplirá porque mi hijo Lie y sus amigos derrotaran a Poseidón- -sigue soñando estúpido Rey fracasado toma esto AGUJA DE ABEJA-pero se detiene y dice – que es esto es un poder muy grande jamás había sentido un poder tan grande es una energía enemiga pero quien será- dice Eo- -observa detrás de ti- dice un zora –que zoras aquí se supone que estaban muertos- dice Eo –no morimos, pero ahora ayudaremos a quienes nos ayudaron en el pasado y destruiremos la ambición de Poseidón quien destruyo el reino de Hyrule y Deltora, zoras ataquen a cada uno de los habitantes de este inútil fondo marino- dice el jefe zora, los zoras empezaron a atacar a Eo pero Eo se defendía muy bien y utilizaba técnicas poderosas mientras que los zoras solo tenían una lanza venenosa el agua a su favor, pero no ocurrió nada y dice Eo –estos patéticos zoras no podrán vencerme- -pero yo si- dice Endon, le rompe la armadura de oro a Eo y dice Eo –es imposible jamás habían podido romper esta armadura sagrada, es raro su nivel de poder aumento- dice Eo casi sin aliento –Eo jamás debes subestimar a alguien de esa forma- dice Endon – NO,NO, PUEDE SER- dice Eo ya al borde de la muerte, así muere Eo y Endon dice –es hora de destruir el pilar, Endon lanza su espada hacia el pilar y se destruye.

Mientras tanto Krisna veía el segundo pilar diciendo –Eo fue derrotado solamente quedamos cinco guardias supremos marinos creo que ahora se dirigen asía aquí creo que morirán en el transcurso del camino por mi laberinto- dice Krisna riendo.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
